


[FIC] Astrapophobia

by Thanzags (arka_r)



Series: Hades Ficlet [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Thanzags
Summary: Astrapophobia (n): an abnormal fear of lightning.Hades just wants Zeus to shut up.
Relationships: Hades/Zeus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Hades Ficlet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048762
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	[FIC] Astrapophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGI92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGI92/gifts).



Perhaps this was not the healthiest way to deal with the object of his ire, Hades had thought, as he pinned his brother Zeus to the wall and fucked into his sloppy hole. Perhaps there was no healthy way to deal with his brother, who had cast him into the depths of the Underworld as he made him its ruler. Aeons old grudge was not so easily forgotten, let alone forgiven.

And besides, it was _Zeus_ who had sauntered into _his_ realm, all pomp and splendor, and insulted Hades right in front of his house servants and shades. It did not matter how true the insults were, it was the principle of the thing. Zeus was a guest in his realm, and he had broken the law of hospitality by insulting his host, Hades, in front of his entire household. 

Hades’ wrath shook the very foundation of the Underworld, and his house servants and shades had fled away, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. Even Nyx had chosen to hide in the realm of her progenitor, taking Zagreus with her. Hades knew that Nyx knew, that Zagreus would meddle in matters that was beyond his youthful comprehension, and he was grateful that his son and heir was not there to make him make amends with his brother.

Not that it mattered to Hades — perhaps it would be better for his image if he had slammed the Mighty King of the Gods to the nearest wall and fucked him in front of his house servants and shades. Perhaps it would teach his brother a thing or two about _hospitality_ or _humility_. Or perhaps it would not, knowing what a stubborn mule his brother was, just like Hades was a stubborn man himself.

But it all did not matter. None of those things mattered when he had his arrogant brother completely be at his mercy. Despite his status and divinity, Zeus was the picturesque of debauchery in that moment. His mane was a tangled mess and his crown askew, his chiton torn to shreds, and his hole loose and sloppy from Hades’ fucking. Golden ichor colored his plump cheeks, and his lightning-charged eyes were glossed from pleasure.

He looked absolutely _ravaged_ , and Hades roared as he came for the third time. His seed filled his brother’s hole, and he fucked through it without a shred of care.

They had been going for awhile then, and Hades had lost count how many times he had made his brother come. What a slut, Hades thought, as he came down from the peak of his orgasm. What a whore.

“ _Heh_ , I always knew you are into fair-haired cockslut”, Zeus taunted, and red colored Hades’ vision. How dare he call his lady queen, his dearest pom blossom, a cockslut? Hades let a growl and gripped at the glorious mane his brother possessed, using it as a handle as he fucked into him once again.

“And I always knew you are such a cock-hungry whore”, Hades returned, and much to his surprise, Zeus _laughed_ , the audacity.

“Is that — _ngh_ — the best insult you can come up with?” Zeus teased, before dissolving into moans as Hades began to slam into his prostate over and over. Zeus’ cock throbbed and spurted come onto the wall behind Hades’ throne, to the mural of his likeness. There was something poetic about fucking his brother in his own Great Hall, right into Hades’ own likeness, but Hades was no poet. There was no elegance in their fucking, no romance worthy of poetry. Only hatred and annoyance burning inside him.

“Tsch. Look at you”, Hades growled as he pulled at the rim of Zeus’ hole with his thumbs. Zeus let out another whorish moan at being opened to his limits. “Does your wife know what a wanton slut you are? Do any of the mortals know?”

“Oh, Hera knows”, Zeus replied nonchalantly, despite how rough his voice was. “And besides, does Nyx know how eager you are to fuck your brother senseless? Does _Persephone_ know?”

“Do _not_ mention that name in this Hall”, Hades’ voice boomed as his anger shook the House once again. “I see you have not learned your lesson, you oversized _brat_.”

“Is that what this is? A _lesson?_ ” Zeus jeered, laughing jovially as if they were talking over wine about the latest Olympian gossips, but it was cut short as Hades fucked into him, even harder and faster than before. The sound of their flesh meeting echoing in the Great Hall, and it drove Hades into a higher frenzy that he hadn’t known possible before.

With one hand, he cast a boiling blood spell to Zeus, who yelped in surprise as the golden ichor within his veins reacted to the spell. The spell overtook him, engulfing him in heat Hades knew he was unaccustomed with. He came with a mighty shout, once, twice, thrice, his come painting the floor under them white, until he couldn’t no more.

“Hades— Brother— _Ah!_ Please—” Zeus pleaded, voice rough and breathing hard, but Hades was unforgiving. He set up a pace that shook the Great Hall from its brutality. This was pure hate-fucking, nothing more. He wanted nothing of Zeus, _absolutely_ nothing.

And yet, the fire burned in the void inside him, fire like River Phlegethon that set the Asphodel Meadows ablaze. He wanted to deny that this aroused him, yet he couldn’t stop the fire that spurred him into fucking his own brother until he was an incoherent mess, ravaging his hole and savoring his pleas. And oh what a beautiful voice his brother was making as he pleaded for Hades — whether to stop or to continue, Hades couldn’t care less either way.

When he came for the fourth time, Hades could feel that Zeus couldn’t hold a single drop of seed anymore, and it leaked out of Zeus’ hole. His frenzy abated, Hades rested his head on his brother’s back, who was still panting and groaning from the exertion. Finally, his brother had stopped his blathering, Hades thought in triumph. It only took them several hours of fucking too. Good riddance.

Hades savored the silence that stretched between them, where only their panting could be heard in the Great Hall. Eventually, he pulled his spent cock out of his brother’s hole with a wet squelching noise. Blood and darkness, what a mess the two of them had made.

Zeus could no longer hold himself upright and fell to his knees, to where his own come pooled on the cold stone floor. The sight of his high and mighty brother reduced into this somewhat stirred at his loins once more.

Well, Hades was never known for his self restraint when it came to his brother, anyway.

“Open up, whore”, Hades growled as he pushed his half-hard cock into Zeus’ mouth. Zeus accepted, as if entranced, so Hades spent no time fucking into the wet heat of his mouth. “Look at you, finally at my mercy. You cannot even boast with your mouth full of cock.”

Zeus made a protesting noise, but Hades simply gripped at his wispy hair and fucked him into silence. He could see his own cock on Zeus’ throat as he thrusted in and out of it. Drool dribbled out of the corners of his brother’s mouth and his cheeks darkened with both shame and pleasure.

“Next time you even think of insulting me, remember this”, Hades growled as he thrusted harder. “Remember being on your knees, with my cock on your mouth. Remember me using your holes as my own glorified cock-warmer. Remember, _brother_ , that your words have consequences.”

Zeus moaned and his body twisted as he came once again, untouched. Tears leaked down his eyes, and it was as if he was begging for Hades to finish already. Hades obliged, but only because he was _close_.

He fucked deeper and deeper, before coming in Zeus’ throat. Zeus was unable to swallow it all, and the hot white seed leaked out of his mouth and nose.

“Tsch, what a mess”, Hades growled as he pulled out. Zeus coughed and sputtered, but when he raised his head, his eyes were hot and defiant. “I want to say that you should have known to clean up after yourself, but I know your track record. Still, I assume you know your way out of here. Do me a favor and leave immediately.”

“See you next month?” Zeus asked as he rose to his feet, wiping his tears and Hades’ seed off his face.

“Don’t push your luck”, Hades retorted as he returned to his desk.

Zeus disappeared in a flash of lightning, leaving a scorch mark on the stone floor. Hades clicked his tongue, before summoning the shades to clean everything up.

Whatever Zeus wanted, it did not matter for Hades. He had paperworks waiting for his attention.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at my twitter ([sfw](https://twitter.com/arkadraws) | [nsfw](https://twitter.com/ArkaByNight))


End file.
